ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nimbus.69
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Majin Goku/@comment-Nimbus.69-20110424010818 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 01:09, April 24, 2011 Welcome 01:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Issue please do not try to cover up swearing, you did it on the picture of your userpage, please don't cover it up. RE:Idea If you're still up for the episode/technique/games idea, you came up with. I'll willing to join/help you. ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 23:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) Nothing much but hold on i got to make a page it might take a while. Supremegogeta 23:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) See the page The Future of are Wiki we need your vote! Supremegogeta 00:07, May 1, 2011 (UTC) There is a no swearing rule this is your warning next time will result in a block. Supremegogeta 16:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) You can say ass as long as your not insulting another user but you said s*** in a summery on the Videl page. Supremegogeta 16:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok it might be true but that is still not ok to say. Supremegogeta 16:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Warning You have broken 1 of the rules by swearing in you explanation of editing videl, therefore I must give you a warning, break that rule 1 more time and you will recieve a 1 day block. 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) AF I hope you know this, but a user Supersaiyan09 started AF on here, he is just not very active, therefore not giving him enough time to make it. So if he messages you about making AF. Don't asl me. 14:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You early bird! I can't belive your up this early. I was just checking for vandles and looky here! 11:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) how can you do that!!! I wake up at 8:30! not 6:00! Thats crazy, what time do you go to bed? 22:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Please do not comment and say "No comments allowed" on real pages, just pu the template there. If you do not know how to get a template, or you don't know what one is, let me know. May, 16th, 2011, at 7:33 A.M. CST Please Please before you do don't add the category adult or kid to my fanon pages. And happy birthday! My birthday is this month too. may 17 Yo Tienshinhan09 is still a fanboy idiot he got me banned for one day on the dbz wiki for using bad language. Soilder5679 23:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Super Saiyan Category The Super Saiyan category is for pages that are characters. Only characters that can obtain the super saiyan form can be marked under that category. It is for the characters not the forms themselves. We have the transformations category and that is enough. Thank you for trying to bundle things together though. May, 20th, 2011, at 10:20 P.M. CST Hi, i have a ss2 pan if you want to use it on the Super Saiyan Pan page. 16:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I see you're awake too! Along with Android1700, Nappa77, and me! 03:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :O You're a girl?!?!?!?! OMW!!!!!! WHY DID I THINK YOU WERE A BOY! hey i can draw clamenta as a ss, if you want me too. Do you want her to be a teen or a kid? -Ava558 Warning Hello Nimbus.69. You swore in your "Super saiyan 4" thing on patara (Note, I am not breaking the rules myself by saying the word, I am just claryfieng it). You said the word "Bastard" which is against the Rules . If youhave not read the Rules, please do. May, 30th, 2011, at 10:03 P.M. CST Oh great, "Bastard" is considered a swear in my family, and it doesn't matter. It is swearing and that counts. Yup! But if it's after the episode where 18 kisses Krillin i can't because thats a spoiler. 19:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply: I need ya to do somethin Hi Nimbus.69, I will be happy to help you with your blog post. So you want me to find of picture of Future Trunks death by Super Perfect Cell, the one with the beam? I can easily get that picture but can you give me the "Number 4" picture as I don't know where or how to get it. Also since this is your ''blog can you tell me what you want the comments on each of the pictures in the slide to be? Also as soon as you give me the info I will edit the blog and put the pictures in. This is what I ''think you want it to look like: Slide 1: Number 4 pic Slide 2: Pic of F. Trunks' death Slide 3: A few or just one picture(s) with comments? (Tell me what you want if you want them at all) Slide 4: Again the pic of F. Trunks' death saying why its number 4 Not sure if thats what you want but tell me if you want something different. ~ IceMoonCloud 06:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello Nimbus.69. I see you want to put in the pic of Trunks dying on in your slideshow. I was talking with IceMoonCloud earlier, she is cool. Anyway, I think she is asleep at the moment, and I am free, I can do it for you now if you need to. Just offering to help out. I like your avatar too! 15:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll tell you when it's done. 15:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Done! I hope it's the pic you wanted. It's the beam going through his chest right? 15:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the cyber-cookie! Yeah, I'm happy to help! If you need help again, just ask me! 15:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to say you're doing a great job with the slideshow. It's really good. I'm guessing Majin Vegeta blowing himself up will be one of the top 2. Keep it up! 21:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me when you need me to do that. 05:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean F13? I was just reading your user page and it said "If you would like to see any detail censored out, press F13", what does that mean? 14:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) lol vegeta on steroids hahaha thats so funny. 20:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry that I put that image of your icon in the slideshow, I thought it would be a funny joke, about me being unoriginal. I have removed it now. 19:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I don't think I will. I am looking forward to more of your saddest moments. 19:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You like Future Trunks right? I think you'll like this. thumb|250px|left|The best of Future Trunks sorry to break this to you but, there is. Next is 100, than 200, and finally, 365. Then every year after! 03:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You do know the sunglassed picture contains a word not allowed on this wiki anymore. 21:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) on your user page. 21:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It was allowed, but before you got here we had a vote and it was dis-approved. So yes, please take it down, or use a picture editior to crop out those words. 21:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey nimbus,check your now commented page.Anounomous User LoL, Vegeta on steroids. :P 23:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic? Hello Nimbus. Have you made any Fan Fiction? I have. It's called A Namekian's last stand. Could you check it out? 15:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC)